wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Station Norway
Ice Station Norway is the first part of the Deathshead's Playground mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Mission Briefing Your interrogation of the officer in the SWF has yielded the location of Deathshead's "X-Labs" in occupied Norway. Our defecting SWF scientist has also revealed the nature of what is taking place at these "X-Labs"; project Uber Soldat, or Super Soldier. This is Deathshead's most advanced technology project, apparently combining robotic and biological engineering to create the "ultimate killing machine". By itself this Super Soldier could pose a considerable threat to the Allies, but it appears that this project may have some other connection to the SS Paranormal Division. In any event, the "X-Labs" must be infiltrated at all costs; we must know what Deathshead's ultimate goal is for these Super Soldiers, and, if possible, what their connection is to the SS Paranormal Division. Objectives *Breach "X-Labs" outer compound. *Gain access to main secure lab area. Walkthrough Welcome to Norway B.J.! For some reason you are not spawned on the submarine, and most of your equipment will be gone. You start with the Sten and some other weapons, stealth is recommened in this level. The level can be messy or clean depends on your actions. First, silence the two guards near the submarine, then prepare your trusty Snooper rifle, you won't find any ammo for it in this mission but you have a little chance to use it as well, so why not use it when you need it. There is a small compound far away and two guards will patrol the walkway, snipe them. Save your game and enter the compound, the reason for the save game is that there are 3 FG 42 equipped Black Guards, you can use the Sten or Flame thrower when they are still close together. After that, don't enter the building from the front, instead head back and find a small entrance that blocked by wood, break it and enter a secret area. After that, leave the house and head to the next area, prepare your sten and kill 2 worker without alert the others, if the guys outside do alert to your presence, next part will be tougher. The next area is tricky even you have the element of surprise, there are 3 Black guards on the ground, one in the tower. You can try use flamethrower to burn the 3 guys when they are close toghter, then climb up to the tower to take the sniper out and destory the alarm box. If they are alerted already, pick them off one by one using your FG 42. If you need to heal, there are some in the workshop and some in the tower. Now the enemies are armed and waiting for you to show up, the next guard bunker can be quite annoying, there is a Venom gunner inside the bunker, the longer the range, the more inaccurate the Venom gun will be, so use your Scoped Mauser to slowly deal with him. After he is finished, enter the bunker and grab all the supplies, there will be a larger guard camp, about 5~7 Black Guard here, keep using your FG 42 or Mauser to pick them off you should be okay, it doesn't matter if the alarm is sounded or not, they have already know that you are here. Careful while entering the building, some Black Guards will wait inside and shoot you by surprise, use MP 40 or FG 42 to bring them down, after finished looting the area, head to the final base and you are almost in the X-Lab. However, the game will test your ability in combat once again, in the depot-like room there will be 2 Venom Gunners and a bunch of Black Guards, this area can be a pain, there is almost no cover in the room and 2 Venom guns will easily kill you. You can use door as cover, open the door, attack with FG 42 and retreat, they will have trouble getting to your location BUT it dosen't mean they won't. So you have to be a little more aggressive than usual but know to retreat before they kill you, if you let them, especially the Venom guy get through the door, you are as good as dead. There is a little place you can run and hide once they get to you. After you do all that and you are still standing, get to the other side and shoot the oxygen tank near the wall to blow it up, revealing a hole, get in and you are in the Deathhead's playground - the X-Labs! Gallery Screenshots RTCW - Ice Station Norway (Secret 1).PNG|Secret 1. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein locations Category:Locations